


Witch bunnies

by Dretnoth



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bored at study, F/F, F/M, Girls Talks, Plot Twists, Pursuing of mayden love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: Girls talk, that go out of control, if the main theme is love triangle Andrew/ Akko/ Diana.(The EN translation of my SK story Magic bunnies [magicky zajacikovia] )
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 1





	Witch bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Contains spoiler on the events of the series

Another day at ' _Luna-Nova_ ', the Academy for young witches.

\---

The teams [[Atsuko Kagari](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=sk&prev=_t&sl=sk&tl=en&u=https://little-witch-academia.fandom.com/wiki/Atsuko_Kagari) (Akko), Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran], and [Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger], has been spending some time in extensive library. As the hall has been occupied by lots of girls, the both teams (as totally unexpected by them) studied from the books.

Amanda's who have talent on athletic stuff, just as expected, at some point get to point where ' _learning_ ' was to annoying, and gave up. "That's it! I'm packing! I do not care about it anymore. Any way this entire study is only a waste of time." With her hands behind her head, the redhead with orange hair spread on a chair in a nonchalant relaxing pose.

Lotte, the blonde bookworm with glasses, was the first one to respond. "Amanda, you are aware of the ' _exam period_ '? You cannot give up, just because it's not something from your favorite adrenaline ' _discipline_ '."

Brown-haired impulsive Akko Kagari, which in the usual way of learning was never sufficient enough, start twitching her eyebrow in annoyance. "Hey, Amanda. Where has go your determination to, at last try to study on ' _Luna-Nova_ ' [ _New Moon_ ]? Or do you want to say, that your statements have only this low weight? I remembering, that you always used to said: _'That’s it. I'm packing it tomorrow! I 'm really packing it tomorrow!_ ' Just look how still sitting here whit us. So much for your own words, that won't last to the next day.' She tried to look both offended and sublime.

.

Amanda remained surprised. "I cannot believe, that of all the people around, you are the one who lecture me about bad approach to study. When you said: ' _We're going to the library_.', I was first thought, its somehow prank, or we were going to some other adventure. But,-- On the other hand, if I remember well, that my statement included that we packed it together. I later adjusted it to: _' I'll wait for you, because I want to see you fly out.'_ " [ _Get kicked out form school._ ]

The dirty-pink-haired Sucy, who looked bored as a toxic poisonous toadstool, joined the conversation with a sarcastic comment. "In that case you drag overtimes here, because a couple times they fired her out and again take her back. Exactly as cockroach on certain room. They just cannot get rid of it." She looked on brow-haired girl. "Akko, are you even a human?"

"Let's see who's saying what here. Shall we?" She gave both of them a stern look. "If we want to ask whether is someone a human, or not, then the first person we shall look on is certain mushroom witch. The only thing you haven been interested at all was poisons. Amanda dint show any interest at all. Both of you dint event desire to go here in the first place. Do not try to tell me, that you two remains here only to have fun on my account. If that the case you should start really trying, because I will not go down! And if somehow happen that you two fail on exams, and still wanted to fulfill your ' _promise to see be expelled_ ', then the only place where we meet each other will be the canteen, when you two will dispense the food."

.

As aspiring entertainer of audience, the Kagari get into the mood, putting herself in the role of acting out a situation where she stands before mentioned cookbooks with tray in her hands. And enthusiastically asks them: "So what we have on today's menu?"

And the two of them [as cooks], answer her seem totally bored: "' _Our perennial specialty: crushed boiled potatoes ala Amanda_.'"

"' _As for side dish, Susy mushroom sauce. Good appetite!_ '"

At that moment, both of them use their ladles, and pour into her food plate a full amount of those referred, to dubious substances. Into her petrified expression together loudly call: "' _Next!!_ '"

.

Even the other girls at both tables imagined the nonchalant and tasteless situation, and some of them turned blue faced for a moment. And they have not been alone, some girls at other tables have the same fate.

.

But Amanda dint like the idea at double. "Eh-- Filth-- The whole fact, that you described the scene so detailed, sort of scares me." She shook herself from the blue. "Speaking of remembrance, something come to mi mind, that’s are worth of mentioned it. Akko?--" The American girl asked the Japanese one, and waited until she answered her: ' _What is it?_ ' "Well, now when I recall things, there is something I definitely need to know. More specifically I want that you clarify something for me."

The brown-haired did not show any interest at first, but finally she asked with a sigh what she wanted to be explained.

.

"Akko--" She spoke in a tone that meant to be extremely serious. "In retrospect, when we sneaked into that boy's academy, Andrew immediately recognized you despite your metamorphosis into a mouse. Not only he prevents our cover to blow up, he picks up a talk whit you as you two has some old acquaintances. Lately he even stood up to help us." Her speech had attracted the attention of the girls even at other tables. "So, from where you each know? If am correct, you missed that Banquet at ' _Luna-Nova_ ', in which he was a guest. He lately left whit Dianna on a tour around the school, bud I doubt she's introduced him to our ' _muddy jewel_ ' of our class."

Hearing that, Kagari got stunned for a moment. Realizing that all her friends were staring at her, she turned her gaze to the ceiling. "He, he, a real mystery..." Her very stupid expression revealed that there's definitely something behind the connection between her and the ' _Prince_ ', but she definitely doesn’t want to say what. 

.

Even Sucy joined this attempt for detective story revealing more evidence behind the mystery. "That reminds me of certain peculiarity that happened when the tree of us self-invite to the party on their mansion. Andrew and Diana talk to each other with a smile on their faces, so he had no reason to leave her company. But, the moment Andrew and Akko gazes meet, he immediately headed to her and started the conversation, ' _I don’t remember inviting you._ ', which was definitely beyond the common acquaintance. Especially in that snobbish society atmosphere."

The expression of the brown-haired girl was already a mixture of dismay and panic. But she was still thinking that if she doesn’t react, they got bored and let it go.

"Oh--" Lotte suddenly realized something and enthusiastically joined the conversation as if talking about the details and theories of her favorite book series. "We should not forget that Andrew used Diana to sent to Akko a message, that he wants to meet Akko in city, because he wanted to give her something back. She got instantly hurry, leave everything and run off to meet him."

.

Sucy put a gleeful smile on her face. "Obviously Akko dint noticed a certain detail, but in both cases, Diana has acted jealously. Not only is usually Diana ice-cold statue to everyone, but to Akko she is extremely open and competitive since their first clash on ' _Luna-Nova_ ' in which supposedly introduced each other. If we join the clues with how jealously reacted during the party-- Then there is no wondering that she steps out from her comfort zone, and spoked ' _that famous_ ', super embarrassing confession, which left Akko whit dropped jaw."

Sweat flows from the brown-haired girl.

"Oh my, are you trying to say, that..." The blonde with glasses, due to her astonishment, covered her mouth with a palm. Romantic blush has spread over her checks, when pink-haired confirmed the case: ' _I'm afraid so._ '

"What, what?!" Amanda full of enthusiasm, barely balanced on Inclined chair so much that it required so little and she will fall back. "Diana, not acting like an ' _Ice princess_ ' who can do everything?! Now I'm so interested!" Suddenly, her enthusiastic mood passed to irritability. "Damn! - Even if you tell me now from word to word, it just can't be enough to imagine it. I bet I have to be there, and see it on myself." Jasminka and Constanze nodded to her statement.

.

"Eh, he, he." Sucy giggled like an old witch. "If you want to see it that much, then I can show you." She got up and withdrew a few steps away from the table. Then with the help of magic she transforms to copy of Diana Cavendish with a nice, but cold face, platinum hair and the amazing noble party dress.

That has attracted the attention of the couple who is in the team with mentioned Cavendish. Barbara Parker and Hannah England, has been not just Exemplary female students, but also been a deep admirer of Diana. They spoke up from another table so hastily that they had unknowingly sealed the fact that Sucy in the form of Diana was for now the center of attention for the whole hall. "Sucy!! Do not dare discredit Diana!!" "That right!! We will not allow you to gibberish anything you want, in disguise for her!!"

.

"Do not worry! I will be as credible as possible." She reassured them by wave of her hand. Then she putts herself in the role of a noble lady testing her [ _Diana_ ] voice. The preparation for the live scene has gone so far, that she uses magic to revived present broom, which then transformed into a form that resembled certain brow-haired girl. Although the form of Diana was perfect, the form of Akko had on purposefully serious errors.

Roommates of Cavendish went into a slight panic. "I don't want you to be credible in any way!!" "I'm just going to faint away, just remembering the memory at the ruined party."

.

But their objections have no effect, because they foresaw that the shocking scene from a Handridgs party, has going to repeat itself right before their own eyes.

Diana [ _Sucy_ ] kneel down.

Akko [ _broom_ ] step close to the white-haired girl. She successfully attracts the attention of Ice Princess.

.

Embarrassed, Diana gently gripped her own blushed face whit her own palms by the cheeks, and lowered her voice to warm tone. "How--" She smiled, looking at her side. "How could I have been so cold to you for so far? The truth is-- I love you." She stands up, she twists on her hell, and start running away. "Oh no!! What you have made me to say?! It's so embarrassing!!"

Akko [ _broom_ ] remained petrified with a shocking expression, jawbone dropping down.

On the other hand, roommates of platinum blonde were in mental break down. The first one look like her own hairs start to fall out, due to the extensive amount of stress. And she starts crying and screaming. "No-oooooo!!! Why-yyy??! Why did you have it to repeat so accurate??! Have you no Hart??!!" The other was crying and sobbing with her face hidden in her own palms. "Such a tragedy, such a tragedy. The main character fall so low."

However, the real brown-haired girl gets pale.

.

Amanda almost fell from her chair, disbelieving what she had just now seen. "Hey, hey, are you serious?" Her face faded in a combined expression of astonishment and terror. "Normally I put the money on vote that tis testimony was made up! But seeing how Barbara and Hannah react to this, it's made me unease." Even her roommate Constanze and Jasminka had shocked expressions, so she went to find out more about it. "What about Andrew? How did he react to this nonsense?"

Diana [ _Sucy_ ], ' _grinned'_ very mischievously. "His response was the best."

A certain pair has immediately stand up. "Sucy, do not dare!! It's enough!! Please!!" Pleadingly cried Diana's team. "I don't want to see it again!!"

.

But in this moment at the center of everyone attention has standing handsome Andrew Handbringe [ _Sucy_ ] in tailor-made business suit. Whit unshakable determination he stands up in front of Akko, he knelt on one knee and grab one of her hands, holding it in his hands. "I, sending you home? Heh… Something must be wrong with me, because I don’t see why I shall ever send you home. I feel like I get really crazy, because from the first moment I saw you, you settle down in my heart." With the last words: ' _Please stay with me forever!_ ', the young man kissed her hand.

The entire audience of the library received a shock. This scene boiled up blood in many young maidens so up, that whit a right push their passion emotions will escalate to full riot.

Barbara and Hannah looked so devastated that their own souls seemed to escape from their opened mouths. However, this time they did not faint away from the shock, which was not twice as good for their mental health, because they could see with everyone else what came next.

.

Akko [ _broom_ ] in panicked state put a retreat. Whit reverse gear set, she hastily marches backwards, but her back was suddenly stopped by appropriately levitating table, representing the wall.

Andrew [ _Sucy_ ] introduced a legendary method of ' _girl_ _picking_ ': _'He slap his palm against the wall next to the girl's face_.' With his free hand he took her chin between his forefinger and thumb. Eventually their faces came close. "Akko, express your love to me, by placing yours lips on mine!" The young man tried to kiss his ' _chosen one_ ', but she full panicked, she pushed out the suitor, and started to run away.

Barbara Hannah petrified, both palled to color of white. With empty circles instead of eyes, they gave the impression that they would scatter into dust as statues of white sandstone in wind.

Even the whole hall fell from the shock into a grave silence.

Sucy has canceled her transformation, she looked in certain direction, and then stealthily [bored looking as ever] withdraw herself from the scene, slowly walking to her seat, putting away any ' _evidence_ ' of her work.

.

The real brown-haired girl, still sitting at the table, was so out from the shock, that she couldn't even notice what was happening around her. Her spirit came from her mouth and hovered over her head.

' _Akko!!..._ ' Someone called on Kagari. When she didn't respond for the first time, the second call was a direct shriek that restored the escaping soul back to her body.

.

That woke her up and for a short moment she tries adjust her eyes to see who calls to her. She realizes that in front of their team desk [Akko, Lotte, Sucy] standing something like Andrew and Diana, shoulder to shoulder, both with a serious expression on their faces. They haven't even managed to finish their question: _'What going on this time?_ ' When that imaginary barrel of gunpowder known as impulsive Atsuko Kagari, finally exploded, and she was hasty on the feet but her head still hanging down.

.

"That's enough!!" She called out to the whole room, slamming vigorously on the table. "Are this still all about how I lack in skills, stile and etiquette? Do you really find it so hilarious to see me triple, mess around and be unlucky in my own pursuit of being a fine witch? Then I have a news for that you probably missed, because am already great and excellent witch!" She looked at the couple, revealing her desperate blush combined with anger. "But what about you? Do you even count how much hardship I have gone through because of you?!!" The two interviewed stunned up, but her screams continued. "I risking my own life on a task that I can simply ignore because they are not my busies anyway. But I do it and save the day. Because every day I try to be better than I was day before. Can We say the same about you?! Every single scratch and bruise on my body is the undisputed evidence about who here has the real courage to face what stood before him. So, can we?!” She was so emotional and fired up, that her own mana, deep inside her, start boiling/ igniting as there was some kind of drive that getting to turn on. Her eyes start glowing whit light, and her hairs began to whiff as if they were in the breeze, or rather in pool below the surface where the steams flows. In a second, she steps up, whit one foot on the chair and the other on the table, to a flaming speech pose. "Although even if we have a different perspective on what success means, I will not allow you to say that I have none, as if I was not even be there! So, finally end up with those excuses!!" With a battle shout, she pointed her wand, at the couple.

No one was able to respond, or even notice what kind of spell she speaks out. What they all saw a massive green ball leaving the end of her wand and firing toward the stiff pair. Before the two ever get hit, the ball swelled like a balloon beyond their height and burst like a soap bubble. What came next was, sort of explosion and something like a pure wind magic shock wave, which hit the whole hall, but whit no destructive explosion push.

In fact, most of present girls realize, that Kagari just cast something like a mass spell dispel. It expels the mana out from entire area and in forcefully, violent way cancels spells, enchant's and curses. It was like a get hit whit sudden wall size gust of wind that that expel the mana out of the body, many felt it right inside, like something was washed away from them. It successfully emptied the manna storage batteries that was in their wands. Even every working goblin, that only moved thanks to the magic from ' _Magic stone_ ' on top of ' _that Tower_ ', collapsed immediately. 

.

Andrew and Diana had wide open eyes and were derailed, stoned from the sudden lecture from Kagari. They were unable to speak up and just silently watched the brown-hair girl, which, even after her spellcasting, she retained a sparkle in her eyes and a brilliant dancing hairstyle as if there was a self-sufficient engine inside her.

But Kagari hesitated for a moment. She was in surprise, that she failed to break Sucy's transformation spells. "What's going on? Sucy,-- you and you poisonous mushrooms!" She got angry again and shriek: " _'Aaaaaghr!!_ '-- I don't care anymore, if you want that, you get it! ' _Metamorphose foshes!!'_ " On the mark of her mental ' _last stand_ ', she cast this spell on the two in front of her.

The whole audience in the library drop the jawbone looking at: _'Handsome Andrew, with the ears and tail of the mystical Satyr._ ' and _'Lady Diana, with the bunny ears, nose and bushy tail'_. 

.

The Pink haired Toadstool witch, who sat on her place try to get Kagari attention, she pulls on caster sleeve. "Akko,-- I very well know you feelings, and I really thankful for that. I want you to know, that what I'm doing, has occasionally help you to claim out from you own shell, so you can finally become great and respected witch in the eyes of others. Your missteps are really amazing, and that is why you are our best. Che, che, che." She giggled like a two-hundred-year-old witch.

But Lotte warn her team mate. "Sucy!" Then from other side of caster, she pulled Kagari sleeve, to get her attention. All that because the main protagonist of this show obviously don’t get what's going on. "Akko,-- these two are real Andrew and Diana!" She pointed on the couple in front of their table.

.

It took a few seconds for main heroine to realize what was going on before her combs fell. And with weeping eyes, she looked at the couple in front of her.

The young man rubbed his eyebrows. “I understand, I understand-- you don't do it on purpose. Just don't cry here. Okay?" He sighed in an attempt to maintain his rational profile, but his pale childhood friend caught his attention. "What's going on, Diana? Are you not feeling well?"

"What?" Platinum blonde was torn from her dismayed expression. "Oh, nothing. I just-- For a moment I thought she was saying those things to me-- Not that she was wrong about anything, but I was taken aback by how quickly she unpacked it." A sad smile settled on her face, remembering her own troubles that no one except Akko and Andrew knew.

.

Kagari faded for a moment, but then finally began to think about what had just happened.

But the boy has still preoccupied from Cavendish comment. "So, neither of us has as stable step as we have thought, and only Kagari sees through our pretense." He sighed again, and his friend gave him a weak yes by nod. She lowered her head, and her long rabbit ears has caught her friend's gaze and interest. "If you allow me, may I touch them?" He pointed to her ears, and with a surprised look on her face she inadvertently flicked them. She was panicking for a second, but on other was able to maintain her subtlety by simply stooping as a raised lady and tilting her head to him, offering her new hair accessory to show. Unlike Kagari, whose bunny ears he gripped as if he wants to pull the hidden rabbit out of magician hat, he touches Cavendish bunny ears with the utmost care. Carefully smooth them, and ran his fingers, perhaps after each fold. He has so carful whit his fingers, that Diane was struggling to maintain her composition identifying good ladies. Her blushed face barely kept a cold expression, showing signs of embarrassment. And jiggling her body as character reveals about as how much she like the ' _petting_ '.

The audience watched it with the jawbone fallen down, that if they can they will hit the tables.

.

Kagari had a suspicious expression at first, but when she noticed Andrew touching Cavendish's bunny ears, she was suddenly red with anger. Without being noticing by them, she walked from the table to them. "Wait a minute!!" Furiously snapped at them from close, as she stares at Handbridge face. "What is whit this difference in treating between me and Diana?" She rolled on him so close that he must a back a little.

"You told me yourself, that it hurts, if I pull them strongly." He answered her immediately trying to look calm. But then he realizes that he shall not say that out loud. Therefore, he immediately left Dianna's ears, adjusting his tie, moving into the pose of a reserved gentleman.

Diana blushing even more, remaining respectfully as perfect ice Lady, untouchable and blind to her surroundings.

.

Trembling Barbara and Hana approached the trio whit a wavering step. From their horrified expression one could read that they were not far from falling apart. "Wait for moment, please! What are you trying to say whit this all?" They look moor terrified from moment to moment, that they need to catch one to other hands to not instantly faint off. "So, Akko and Andrew??..."

Sucy make gleeful giggle like a real witch from old stories, and certainly did not hide her gleeful smile. "It is not unusual, that poor girl who was going to study, and needs quickly earn cash for it, will join some infamous reputation business. And working there she will on certain evening meet a certain rich boy who decided to lose some steam, whit his party on weekend nigh trip."

_'A bunny girl?'_ Barbara and Hannah certainly imagined Akko as a hostess in a sexy casino bunny dress, as she honoring Andrew siting on sofa: ' _My honorable master, may I offer you a drink?_ ' But their imagination quickly did not end with only the drinks and went into spicy area. With the last effort of their sanity they put out words: ' _Akko and,-- and Andrew????'_ They finally reached their limits of senselessness, and same as was on the party, they both faint off, fell back, literally reaching out on the floor like a pair of logs.

Andrew sighed. "And you asking me, why the today world has such a negative public opinion on witches? There, this is a prime example of what one can expect from then, and mostly get it." He commented, while Cavendish put her palm on her weary forehead. [ _Elegant Face-Palm_ ]

.

The brown-haired girl pulled out her checks in irritation and turned herself to her desk. "Sucy!! - This is all your fault!"

But Manbavaran waved her finger. "Tcs, tcs, tcs. Akko,-- you cannot avoiding the main question of the day forever. I can read from their expression, that neither of them has yet received your answer to their love confession for you."

.

The Japanese girl was instantly blushing from ear to ear. "Are you a complete fool? It's all fault of your stupid bee."

"Excuses!! Why do you think that bee is not illegal to ship? The requirement to overcome the spell in standard way, is that enchanted person must overcome or make peace whit his own feeling toward the person on which one he has a crush. Both of them did it. What's more, both of them have a plentiful amount of time and opportunities to windrow their confession. They dint do it on party, and as I see, not even to today. That all means that it is ' _you_ ', who letting these two in dark. So, who will it be? Andrew or Diana?-- Or,-- do you want both of them?-- Or, are you hesitating because you are basically a ' _bold log_ ' when it comes to ' _that certain question_ '? So, you basically panicking because you have no experience and are afraid of post refusal?"

.

"Sucy-yyyyy!!!! You blabbing craps, exploiting to the fullest fact that I know about that Bee only that what you told to me earlier!! But you will not get out of this one!!" Kagari has already about to go on offense, but both ' _suitors_ ' grab her by shoulder whit their palms and cried her name. ' _Akko!!_ ' They were so vigorous that they pulled her back to them. She lost balance as she flies back, lightly slamming into them. But that was enough for her to get shocked. And she hiccup. Without any intend to do, and without any incantation she transforms into her ' _bunny girl_ ' form. Almost as if it was somehow preset, like a fast dial of certain number on phone.

Of course, viewers immediately notice, that she did it without any incantations or similar to Spell-casting. Then the crowd get again angry, and the flames of public uplift spread up. Disorder was going around the theme, what is true and what no, about the statements displaying a love triangle ' _Akko, Andrew, Diana._ '

.

Akko, who was no longer able to withstand the growing turmoil and unpleasant comments from the audience at her person, and the ' _look of pressure_ ' from the two behind her. She gets dizzy. Her eyes began to spin like she was drunk. It was not sure if the pair behind her, held her to prevent her fall to ground, or to prevent her from another uprising. Or they simply went silently demanding ' _her answer_ '.

.

At some point, the pressure was to much for her and she could no longer withstand it. She exploded with a growl. "I've had enough!! Casino Bunny [ _bunny girl_ ] here, sexy bunny [ _bunny girl_ ] there!! I'll will grant bunny [ _bunny girl_ ] ears to everyone!! Try it yourself, how much you will like to flick them around, and get pulled on them by someone!!" She exclaimed, then she flung her wand to the sky: ' _Metamorfose phoses!!_ ' Her magic summoned rabbit portrait [ear, nose and bushy tail] not only to other female students, but for everyone in the library, including goblins, which has already managed to wake up. Except Andrew, which remained as Satyr.

.

The whole library turns into giant loudly mees. Some were panicking. Some were in shock. Some were amused and laughing at each other, when they looked at each other in closely. Others looked in amazement or shock at their own reflection in the mirrors. Also found someone like that, who just for fun has biting carrots like a real bunny, entertain whoever looked at them. However, certain group of professors, that came there to ticked off the mischief, has not friendly expressions, because they also received this ' _bunny improvements_ '.

The dwarf headmaster on the crutch, was amazed at how young Kagari was, able to summon the same change to everyone. The strict teacher, on the other hand, was already at short of her patience, because the trouble making girl are on it again. This was not at all beneficial to her health, when even Diana was unable to prevent this foul, when there was Andrew as a quest.

Third among them was also quite young long-haired professor Urshula Callistis, who without any urging start walking to towards the trouble makers to disciplining them. Though the expression on her face was obstructed by the hat pulled forward her face, on her bent down head, her body speak a lot of how much its boiled inside her.

.

...But in Urshula case, the boiling was a little different...

.

Whit every step, teacher appearance changed a little. Due to excess of manna that nearly reek from her, her usually purple robe slowly changed to snow white whit a red pattern. Her long blue hairs, began to wave as they are in a breeze or under water currents. Whit step to step they turned to fiery red color. At some point they was so wild or irrepressible, that they dropped the hat from the head, revealing bunny ears. Trio in question paused they quarrel as she approached them. "Akko!!" She stood right there, staring down at the brown hair girl as some predator on its prey.

Akko tried a runaround approach. "Oh, Professor Ursula, hello." But as soon as she noticed that her teacher is already into ' _her Idol form_ ', she immediately panicked. "Chariot??!!" She scream, bud suddenly, she had an acidic embarrassing smile because, perhaps to her remark, it had to be realized that Ursula was a well-known street wizard and entertainer: ' _Chariot-du-Nord_ ' But at the moment her kind-hearted mentor looked like she was at the edge of sending hell on earth, pure on whim. Anny fool who will tri challenge her to fight will receive a hard time.

Andrew and Diana, despite their wide eyes, were on blink of the eye, already two steps away, right behind Kagari. The brown-haired girl noticed it and address them as a traitors.

.

The redhead's eyes flared by mysterious flame through the overflowing manna. "Akko!!-- Instantly calm down!! You're unnecessarily burning down to much of emotional mana!!" Urshula, as a former user of this type of mana has a lot of experience with it. Bud because she was so fired up, she currently fails to recognize that for now she running on same drive as her disciple, but on much higher gear.

"Eh? Sensei? Are you sure, that it's me and not you, who need to calm down a lot? Yore so much fired up, that if that mana around up burst, I think you can go to the moon and back, like a rocket." She tried pretending that she calms down. But Akko was more freak of that ever, clearly see that current state of her ' _Idol_ ' is similar to derailed polar express. If Urshula cast even the smallest spell, it will be massive random disaster, and the teacher dint even notice the difference.

During fired up interview between Chariot and Kagari, the pair behind brow-haired girl, quietly exchanged small debate questioning if those two have common family roots, since they already have shared other common traits and similarities.

.

But Callistis dint like her student answer. "The heck are you talking about?!!" She stomped the floor so hard, that it creates a naval wave of magical energy accompanied by a gentle shaking of the very ground on which everyone stood.

As if was commanded, the large ceiling of the library disappeared. No, it was more as if magical window has opened. It looked like it led to space on planet orbit, or as if astral image of the moon appeared over the entire ceiling. The white satellite seemed so close, that one can think that even Witch on broom can reached its surface. Or on other hand, one can think that that space body is ready to fall on them. But then the whole hall was filled whit his white blue light, reflected from its surface.

On the surface of the moon was a canyon in shape of giant cross. From this close distance, it was clearly seen that there was a green mana glow. As if there was aurora, or something magical or extraterrestrial, and it was preparing to take off, to Earth.

Kagari was staring at the sky, whit [ _WTF_ ] expression, unable to speak a single word.

The audience, however, was in utter astonishment, and some were applauding by hand clapping. Even the couple behind Kagari honestly clap for recognition.

.

For the red-haired woman, this had to be as playing on a familiar string, because, except for the response from the audience, she began to noticing her surroundings. Suddenly she freezes in surprise, realizing she has forgot where she was. Her eyes widened, when it occurred to her, that everyone around not perceived her as Ursula Callistis, but as Chariot. With a drop of sweat on the face she respectfully bowed to audience without it intended to.

Looking at her idol, Kagari realized something, and she seized the first thing that came to her mind at that moment. She shouts: "Ankore!!" [ _addition_ ] "Ankore, ankore!!" She began to chant, to amend the mood of her instructors. Or she hoped for some unique show, when she was already on the best place to see one.

Even some other students were enthusiastic for encouragement and join Akko in shouting.

.

Confused Chariot not knowing what to do next, facing the pressure from the crowd, she gives up and subject herself to undertake some improvised performance. One of the long hairs from her screaming rabbit mane loosened and sailed to front of her. As she stared at him seven stars flied from somewhere into it. Flash appear seven times as one by one hit it and the hair itself has turned into a long sorceress staff with seven ornaments, which resembled stars. The stage magician grabbed it and twirled her stick around herself like a majorette girl. As she was doing it, she sprayed around a quite number of sparks to the air. As for the finale, she strokes the lower end of the staff on pavement, pausing in her trademark ' _cool_ ' pose whit big smile on her face.

Spectators dint catch when, but suddenly all around them began to fly a tiny winged fairies whit different colors and appearances. Whom they sat down on, either on their own initiative or for having them attracted, the fairies turned clothes of that person into something that must originated from all sorts of imaginable fantastic stories. It was not mattered if it was armor, fur, uniform, costume or dress for nobility and princesses.

Soon, it looked around as there was a carnival under the ' _moon_ ' sky. Decorations was hanged from the walls and columns. Glowing colored soap bubbles fly's trough air as they were balloons. Between them the fairies who have not yet found ' _partner_ ' to sit down, and convert them. Many of the students in the fancy dresses started dancing. Even the goblins couldn't hesitate twice when some girls take initiative and invited them to the dance. Of course, everyone with a fairy sitting on his shoulder, on his head, or on a bunny ear, hat, or just peeking out from some fold of clothes like pockets. One fairy danced on the head of a student who remained sitting with her bunny ears as those two was her dance partners.

On the other hand, Director and already the rest of the teaching staff, (who arrived there in the meantime), was helplessly watched the carnival of jolly eared bunnies, which before were exemplary student ' _Luna-Nova_ ' engrossed in study. Luckily for them, the ' _help_ ' was on the way.

.

Constanze, as an aspiring ' _techno-mage_ ', realized from the very first moment when she saw Ursula's in her hot Chariot form, that something went wrong. She used her magic smartphone to contact her own mentor, ' _messaging_ ' what to do. When the moon appeared, she already convinced her team [Amanda, Jasmine] along with Lotte and Sucy to help her with the summoning spell. The group of five with rabbit-ears, surrounded quickly prepared magic circle and began the summoning. During a minute, a certain witch who has her purple short hairs nearly in white color, and has name Croix Meridies, raised from the ring.

The declared inventor and trafficker of 'techno-magic' is skilled enough to be able compete with a chosen Chariot, when she was on her top condition. Whit a ' _friendly teacher_ ' face she observed the situation. "' _Ara, Ara,_ ' rabbit party? To where I was arrived? To a Carrot Fairy tale? I don't think so." She looked at Ursula. "Soo, this is how a _'hard-core' 'cold turkey_ ' [ _drug withdrawal effect_ ] from the lack of action in front of an audience, probably looks. She was complaining at her best friend, rival and accomplice, all in one person. Next, she thanked to students around her, for their adequate and quick response to this problem. Then she makes silly expressions. “The world's most powerful magician, using his spells to amuse the masses of people.” She sighed wearily, but suddenly became serious as she looked to the moon. That green glow, was magic that was in Chariot-du-Nord possession, and she send it to the moon feeling unworthy for it. But for now, it began to rise from the crater as if was desiring to come home, where it belongs. "But, if that magic returns to her, we can expect a problem."

.

Teaching staff did not take long, to noticed presence of Croix, and soon it went to meet her with a pleading expression on their faces.

"Do not worry madam director. I will take care of Chariot. The girls really do well, when they decided to summon me." She reassured the professors, as she sideways enthusiastically showed the raised ' _OK_ ' thumb to the five girls to point out, to who the teachers should then thank.

Though Constanze, with all seriousness, responded enthusiastically with a raised thumb, the other four raised their thumbs with an absolute lack of enthusiasm. The scene made the professors nervous enough to start asking themselves if it was really okay to leave the incident to the Croix and the party of well know troublemakers. 

.

But the white-haired witch was acting like she was already in charge. "Hmm, let's see." She turned her gaze again on Ursula, who was in center of attention of many and she was casting a one-party trick after another in front of a certain threesome as if it was a stage. "Chariot nor Kagari, are not the main problem at this stage. The ' _problem_ ' is the scene itself." She analyzed it, thinking out loud. "I think we have here an excellent example why magic in past got into disfavor on public option. That’s a ' _mana berserk_ '!" She pointed out at the whirling manes of redhead and brown-haired girls. "Whit by this age standards normal mana, this situation would not happen. But as I have spoked, these two are exceptional for todays standards and can accept manna generated by the emotions of the surrounding people. They literally took the emotions of others, transformed them into manna, and are now drunk from the excessive volume of such manna in their bodies. In this state the smallest spell could unleash a devastating disaster, and neither would find it how deadly they are for the surroundings. In past the help most time dint arrives in time or dint arrive at all. The irony of this situation is, that they're both crazy about party tricks, otherwise this place has been turned into ashes long before my arrival. In current age, and usually in this case, it will be enough to just wait until the two get tired and use up all the excess manna. Bud…" She sighed, again looked up, on the crater. "That one above us, is an emotional manna of the size of stadium. Chariot in panic tried to get rid of this, shooting it all at moon. But even over the years, it still bursting with great force, so you can make a picture of what it must have been when she holds it at hand. Even I got nuts for a moment. If it falls down on any of the two, it could cost them the life, or everyone around them."

The teachers were horrified, but some of the girls from the gang had suspicious expressions about the truth in some claims.

.

"The best solution would be, get these two out of the scene and enchantment loses its anchor point, but in this state reproach and normal talk will not be valid. Spell casting don't help either, because it would only encourage the opening of the cage in which impatiently falters furious beast. And I can imagine the situation got to this point because someone already try those two approaches. On the other hand, the solution can be to become part of its performances, and simply redirect their attention to something else, lure them out and let them calm." A foxy sparkle flashed in her eyes. She steps out towards the red-haired girl. Instead of wand she pulled out her magical smartphone, setting her transformation spell. Soon, she was in costume of some mysterious or dark hero, who hiding his identity. But everyone could instantly know who it was, as it was some eccentric who tried get more eccentric. Or as a main villain in a musical Opera. "If we think about it, then there's one effective way how to tame the wild ferocious magic beast. By attacking her lust/ libido." Croix licked her lips. As she walked towards her target, her body langue talked about her strong determination. To get noticed she in theatrical tone loudly shot as they are actors in real theater, and she was the villain who come to heroine introduce itself. "Chariot-du-Nord!!-- We finally and again meets. If you allow me, I have come to ask you for a longing romantic dance, and kidnap the attention of your libido." With a deep bow, she waited until her redhead bowed to, accepting the challenge for a dance.

The audience was expecting a dance, magic show, or some actor's performance.

.

But instead Croix opened her arms in direction of Chariot and exclaimed with a loving expression on her face. "Hone-eeeee-y!!!, aim coming for you!!!" That, caught the attention of the whole ball.

It surprised the _'target female partner for dance_ ' to a point, where she fails to respond when white-haired girl launched herself towards her whit deviant expression on her face, running in a crazy speed. The ' _dark hero_ ' sweep the ' _heroine_ ' from her feet's. In blink of the eyes, she got grab by waist and draped over the villain shoulder. The kidnapper shot out through library doors. The last thing the spectators could see before they were both lost in the hallway, was a mixed confused expression under the rabbit's ears asking: ' _What's going on???_ '

Nearly all present on the masquerade ball, fell for it. All of them had their jaws dropped to position of fully opened mounts.

.

But the first one who react was of course the Akko. "Wait a minute!! Those attacks on desire and libido, are clearly not the thing that I got they are?!! Are they??!!" Full blushed she turn around to Andrew and Diana and step too closer that she was practically on them. "We clearly cannot let it be, as its been now! We have to immediately go after them! And I have quite some idea of where they are heading. If it the abducts scenario, she will definitely go to ' _that Tower_ '. The two whit blushing faces asked why they shall engage themselves in this case, but this complain was too much for the impulsive girl. She grabbed the two by hands, and with the battle cry, she pulled them, and they shoot out from the door. As they start their pursuit in hijacker case, they leave the blooming masquerade behind, which perhaps lasted until midnight before its participants began to diverge.

.

As Croix had predicted, without Chariot and Akko in the hall, the green aurora glow from the crater on the moon had calmed down. And the magic of the fancy ball had begun to fade by the approaching midnight. Of course, the mascara costumes were a great hit and have great popularity not only among girls, goblins, but also teachers. Thus, except for the strict [ _Anne Finnelan_ ], whose authoritative aura discourage any fairy that got close, from even thinking about siting on her. Barbara and Hannah, on the other hand, eventually woke up, covered whit fairies, whose think about those two (during their mental absence) as a good resting place. Since when those two woke up, it was still during the ball, and they were unable to take the bizarre nature around them. And again… they faint off.

By striking midnight at local hours, the headteacher [ _Director_ ] invited the students to raise their wands to the astral image of the moon. When chanting together, the white-blue glow and the rabbit fancy ball disappeared. Everyone headed to theirs room, leaving the empty hall of the library behind.

. . . . .

The next day professors summoned the rioters and considered to punish the culprits of this incident, or at least Sucy. There was even a word of exclusion. But pink-haired swim off the hook, when she referred to the fact: That it really not a matter to her, whether she is student at ' _Luna-Nova'_ or not. Plus, she not alone int this opinion, and there is quite a number of girls who dint care if they stay or leave. But more importantly she doesn’t see how exclusion shall be a punishment for her when the very purpose of why she went to the academy was full-filled by Akko before they even arrived. And again, she not alone in this opinion to. She could even leave on herself if that what the professors wanted. But she pointed out that it would probably cause an avalanche of negative publicity for the school, after which many other students would decide to leave, because for now nobody want to be the one wo get kicked before Akko. Since she mentioned some ' _nine witches_ ', bound by fate to become big names, the leadership poured cold sweat because ' _the ones in question_ ' were the biggest troublemakers in the Academy. Moreover, Sucy stated, that the carnival was exactly what all those tired and stressed out students, before assay currently needed. Because the stress itself, was created from unreasonable claims on curriculum. And that's was exactly what caused the incident in the first place. After she explained that the problem with emotional manna was (by Croix analysis) destined to eventually occurred, even without presence of the nine witches, and the mascara was solution for that crisis (Chariot save the day), the Director swept away from the table the whole incident.

In the following days, Sucy smirked at every time, when anyone mentioned the incident.

Amanda was not at all satisfied how the whole thing ended up, being swept under the carpet. For the few days after that incident she were trying to get to the bottom on the case of ' _The love affair Kagari Akko._ ' and her surroundings. As if she was some experienced detective, she made a cork table of investigation. On that table she pinned photos, newspaper snippets, witness testimonies and other reports. She linked the clues whit fibers, to create a web net of evidence. But eventually she gave up on it, and threw it all out the window.

Constanze constructed a sort of device that caught some mysterious signals from space and spent a lot of time analyzing them. But the fact was, int that evening of incident, she quickly remade one of her robot's helper into space probe. Unnoticed by anyone she smuggled him through the astral window, sending him directly to the moon. So, it was true that someone really could reach the ' _Luna_ ' on the sky. Now Constanze played whit the data of the mystical crater and green aurora glow, rather more like a scientist than as a traditional Witch.

When the missing Croix and Ursula finally appeared in a few days, they did not avoid questions about the topic of their wedding and what was their honeymoon, although they were still not at all devoted. Almost every evasive answer ended with a blush, a giggle or an embarrassing laugh, a nonsense, or simply a silent smile at a stupid question.

Trinity [Andrew, Akko, Diana], not only have not caught up with Chariot and Croix, they did not reach even ' _the Tower_ ' or rooms of any of them. But mysteriously [ _By help by some/ someone magic, but nobody ever figures/ made stamen, by how or who._ ], they stray to an unknown place just after they left the carnival party. It took them some time to finally acknowledge that they were not on ' _Luna-Nova_ ' grounds, but has been even in another country. Moreover, their return was slowed by the fact that for some reason, the trio didn't have enough money for the flight, other fast travel, or separate accommodation. Even none of them bothered to call home or friends for help and support. ( _Each of them has they own personal reasons why they don’t want to do.)_ You can imagine the embarrassment for the two, when Kagari pull them to travel by hitchhiking, and its past half of the day until they resolved to say, they are going in the wrong direction. However, In the end, they managed to return before the _'exam's period'_. The teaching choir wanted to turn to them whit punishment, but they came out empty handed again when they learned of their adventures: About solving a mystical mystery. Saving an important person's life. Denouncing a difficult case over which the local's authorities did not know what to do in the first place and other heroic stuff. Last straw was a news report speaking about ' _extraordinary representations_ ' not only their school, but the whole country for which they received not only foreign honors. And all that just on the way back.

Whoever tried, nobody managed to pry from the trio what was the final answer of Akko, that was given to the youngster and the blonde for their confession to her. But considering that, the trio started to spend together more time, and began be more open to each other. The ' _answer_ ' many guessed themselves.

.

Finally, after some time, the romp of the witches from ' _Luna-Nova_ ' got, so into public awareness, that the school management had to give up to pressure for proceeding with the current age, and include the magical carnivals in their regular traditions. Even making adjustment in one regular public big show in city. They tried to pluck out from the responsibility for this, by simply throw all duties about it on the problematic girls, hopping that due some fails, errors and complains, they will learn some dignity about being a proper witch. But suddenly it turned out that girls knew more about entertainment and its organization than a conservative hart would have survive without a heart attack. News from these parties shakes the entire world ' _petrified view on witches_ ', that they are ' _boring insidious witches.'_ The Croix studies about safe use of ' _emotional mana_ ' opened for witch-crafts door to many economic sectors like special effects in movie industry. Those and other warm news become for years, a strong pull that attracted new faces from the entire world to come at the Academy for young witches know as ' _Luna-Nova_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> \--- End --- Dretnoth 2020  
> Actors : [Atsuko Kagari (Akko), Lotte Jansson , Sucy Manbavaran], [Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger Constanze], [Diana Cavendish, Barbara Parker, Hannah England] , Andrew Hanbridge, Ursula Callistis (Chariot-du-Nord), Croix Meridies, Director of 'Luna-Nova', Professor Anne Finnelan and Staff   
> Ps: Written in way that the story can be enjoyed even by those who do not know the story. Or at least that was a later intention.


End file.
